


Best day of my life

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Being Disowned, Emotions, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, KIND OF I GUESS, Kissing, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Sadness, Supportive Partners, Traditional families, Wedding Dresses, Wedding Planning, Weddings, all the tears, happy crying, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: All her life Tina and her mother have been planning her wedding together. But when Tina announces she is not only going to marry two men but one of them is also an android, her mother disowns her. Tina is devastated but soon her friends and family step in to make sure that her weddingday will be the happiest in Tina's life after all...
Relationships: Tina Chen/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Best day of my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unit/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the lovely Church on twitter who asked for Gavin/Nines/Tina poly relationship and Tina's mom disagreeing with that and then everyone kind of planning the wedding together so it's chaotic but also nice.  
> I hope this is what you wanted and I hope everyone enjoys this story!

Tina was on the living room floor crying, the remnants of a small notebook scattered around her when her partners, Gavin and Nines came home from work.

„What the fuck’s going on here?”, Gavin asked as he stepped into the room and the chaos Tina had created. She hadn’t really realized it in her pain but now, as she looked around, the space around her was littered with balled up pieces of paper and used tissues. It looked a little like Tina’s teenage bedroom after her first breakup and that felt kind of ironic now. 

“My mom sucks”, Tina sobbed, rubbing at her eyes furiously with the sleeve of her hoodie.

“Yeah? Why this time?”, Gavin wanted to know, sitting down next to her while Nines moved past them into the kitchen. A moment later Tina heard water running and then the kettle being put on the stove.

“You guys remember how I told her the three of us were dating and had been doing so for a while now?”, Tina said and Gavin nodded. It had been hard. Tina’s mother was a very nice lady when she wanted to be but she was also stubborn and very traditional. Accepting her daughter’s bisexuality had been a long, rocky road and it was only because her sisters had her back that Tina was still part of the family. Still, it had been a debacle that lasted for several years and after that experience, Tina, understandably, had been hesitant to tell her mother about her polyamorous relationship with Gavin and Nines. Luckily, they understood and had kept it a secret from Tina’s mother for the last two and a half years. But now, they were talking about marriage more and more and Tina knew that if she really wanted to get married, she would have to tell her mother about her relationship first.

Her future marriage had actually been something Tina and her mother had planned endlessly ever since Tina had been seven years old. She had never fit into the traditional girly style her mother wanted her to be but together they had figured something out. It had been nice to imagine what was supposed to be the happiest day in Tina’s life together and during some of the harder times, it had been the only thing that glued her and her mother together. Over the years, Tina had even made a scrapbook with all the ideas and designs they liked for her wedding. That was now torn up and in pieces around her.

“Well, anyway”, Tina continued, sniffling, “She said she needed to think on it for a while and that was okay. But today she invited me over because she was done thinking and basically she told me that I’m a disappointment, that my relationship is disgusting, that I’m a degenerate for sleeping with an android and that she’s going to disown me if I don’t break up with you. So basically, I’m disowned now and my own mother hates me.”

As she said it, fresh tears spilled from Tina’s eyes and a moment later she found herself in Gavin’s arms, her face tucked against his shoulder so she could cry into the soft fabric of his shirt. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and let herself be held. Both Tina and Gavin hated showing weakness but around each other, there was no need for walls or secrets. They could be as vulnerable as they wanted or needed to be and right now, Tina was taking full advantage of that. 

“What a bitch”, Gavin muttered, always better at voicing Tina’s anger than she was, “She doesn’t deserve you if she abandons you over something like that.”

“But she’s still my mom”, Tina sighed as Gavin began to gently run his fingers through her hair.

“Fuck that”, he said, “I’m gonna find you a new mom. Fowler’s wife likes you. I’m sure she’ll adopt you.” A watery smile spread on Tina’s face at that. She stayed where she was, tucked safely into Gavin’s side for a little while longer, allowing herself to be taken care of for once. All the while, Gavin kept on ranting about how awful her mother was treating Tina and how she didn’t need her because he and Nines would be all the family she needed. When Tina finally sat back up and rubbed at her eyes again, the android had appeared next to them with two mugs full of hot chocolate. He handed Tina her favorite mug, the one with the tiny red kittens on it, and smiled sympathetically. The brunet had even put tiny marshmallows into the hot chocolate and Tina smiled softly at that.

“I’m very sorry your mother is treating you like this”, Nines said sincerely, “And I cannot imagine how hurt you are now. Being abandoned by family is very painful for humans. But Gavin is right. Family isn’t always defined by blood. We’re your family and so are many others at the DPD and they’ll never abandon you.” 

“I know, guys”, Tina sighed and tried to sound like she meant it, “I really appreciate it. But it doesn’t make what my mom did any better. And I’m probably gonna be upset for a while…” 

“Of course it doesn’t make shit better”, Gavin agreed before taking a sip of his hot chocolate, burning his tongue and cursing, “And you can be upset all you like. We’ll be here even if your mom’s not. We just want you to know that.”

Tina nodded solemnly and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She looked around, looking at the torn-up scrapbook that lay at her feet and a new wave of sadness rolled over her. Tina had been planning this day with her mother for so long, everything even vaguely related to her wedding was a reminder of her mother and it stung. It really wasn’t fair, either. Tina wanted to marry Gavin and Nines – marital laws had come a long way since she first started planning this very special day and now she could actually have two grooms – but how was she supposed to plan her wedding when every step of it would remind her of her mother and how poorly she had treated her? Then again, Tina didn’t want to leave all the planning to Gavin and Nines alone. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t worry about that before we actually get engaged and there’s a marriage to plan”, Nines suggested when Tina began picking up the shreds of her scrapbook and explained what it was to her boyfriends.

“Well, when  _ are _ you going to make an honest woman out of me?”, Tina asked because, despite everything, she really, really wanted to marry her two favorite idiots. For emphasis, she showed her bare ring finger up to them.

“We’re currently looking for rings”, Gavin told her, gathering a few pages and some tissues and aiming them at a nearby bin. Almost none of them made it in.

“Gavin has very complicated fingers to buy rings for”, Nines said with a smirk, “At least that’s what the lady at the jewelry store said.” 

“Hey, is it my fault I was born with hands like these?!”, Gavin complained and from there on out their conversation dissolved into bickering. They didn’t go back to the topic of weddings and judgmental mothers that night and not on any day during the upcoming weeks.

Then, about a month later, Tina came home to a candlelit dinner and a marriage proposal. She said ‘yes’ in a heartbeat. 

The ring Nines then gingerly put on her finger was absolutely beautiful with a wave of silver weaving through a sea of gold and three small diamonds in the middle of it all. Tina tried valiantly to make a joke about how they must have finally found something that looked good on Gavin too but she was too busy laughing and crying at the same time to get out anything coherent. Her only saving grace was that Gavin didn’t fare much better and even Nines was rubbing at his eyes in an effort not to cry. Overall, it was wonderful and emotional and Tina couldn’t wait to get married to her two fiancés. 

The only thing that somewhat dampened her mood was the thought that she now had a wedding to plan. A wedding her own mother most likely wouldn’t attend and that she had no idea how to organize without going back to all the plans she and her mother had made. It left a sour taste in Tina’s mouth that even the two rounds of spectacular ‘yay, we’re finally engaged’-sex couldn’t quite get rid of. But once again, her partners managed to surprise her. 

“So, there’s something we should discuss”, Nines said once they were all wrapped up, warm and cozy in each other’s arms, “Now that we actually have a wedding to plan…”

“What did you do?”, Tina asked, immediately suspicious. There was something in Nines’ tone of voice that made her think her fiancés had done something they regretted informing her about. 

“Nothing!”, Nines said not one heartbeat later, his tone entirely too defensive. 

“Except complain to some people about your mom”, Gavin admitted on Tina’s other side, “Not like a lot of people. Just the usual bunch. Connor, Chris, my brother…you know…”

“But they told other people”, Nines continued in Gavin’s stead and suddenly Tina had a feeling like she knew where this was going.

“So, we told them it really wasn’t necessary”, Gavin took over again, clearing his throat, “But…there’s now a group of like ten people, who wants to plan the wedding for us. So you can have your dream wedding but don’t actually need to do any of that and think of your mom all the time.”

“We can of course tell them not to do that if you’re not comfortable with the idea”, Nines added and Tina knew her partners would fight tooth and nail for her, even in a situation as silly as this. They would upset their own over-enthusiastic families for Tina’s sake and that made warmth bloom in her chest.

She sighed and thought about it for a moment. From when she was young, the idea had always been for her to plan her wedding herself. It’s what Tina and her mother had spent years and dozens of scrapbook pages fleshing out. But now Tina wasn’t sure about any of it anymore. Thinking back on the many plans they had made, she could never quite tell if it was something she had wanted or something her mother had talked her into. Suddenly, Tina realized that, if she were to plan the wedding herself or even with her partners’ support, she would still doubt and second-guess everything a thousand times. Every table decoration she chose, every dress she looked at, she would wonder whether it was her, who wanted it, or her mother. Tina would never be sure if it was really her dream wedding or her mother’s. 

And suddenly, as weird as it seemed, the idea of having someone else plan the entire thing for her didn’t seem too bad. That way, whether she liked or disliked it, she couldn’t blame it on herself or her mother. 

“You know what? Let them do it”, she told Nines and Gavin after a moment, “Let’s see what the others come up with. If it sucks, we at least get the right to complain about it for the rest of our lives because we weren’t the ones who made it suck.”

“You’re such an idiot, Tee…”, Gavin muttered with a chuckle and pressed a kiss to Tina’s cheek. If she was honest with herself, Tina did feel a bit like an idiot for giving the privilege of planning her wedding away but right now, it seemed like the safest bet for some peace of mind. And as long as she got to marry the men she loved, she really didn’t care too much about the surroundings either way.

The months after the three of them announced their engagement and the planning of their wedding began were easily some of the strangest in Tina’s whole life. Whenever she had thought of marriage before, she had imagined organizing everything down to a T herself with the help of whoever it was she was marrying. As things were now, all Tina, Gavin, and Nines could do was wait on updates on their own wedding via a group chat that had been created by the group of friends and relatives that had dubbed themselves the ‘wedding planning committee’. It was weird and entertaining at the same time and more often than not conversation at the dinner table revolved around the newest messages from the committee.

The three of them weren’t exactly sure who did what job in the group or who was even in the group but it seemed Connor had been chosen as their spokesperson. He would update them every other week or so on the progress they had made and things that were currently being done. On very few occasions he would ask them for their opinion or how they wanted something done. Especially when it came to the menu Connor would message them frequently about dishes that were to be added or removed from the selection, asking for any dietary restrictions or allergies. For a while, it became so confusing that the three fiancés had about five different menu versions stuck to their fridge and were trying to make sense of them. 

But finally, after almost a month, the final menu was done. At this point, Tina and Gavin hoped that the members of the committee knew what was going to be served because they had no idea what was going on anymore and Nines proclaimed he was glad his menu would mostly consist of thirium dishes anyway.

Another thing the committee obviously couldn’t choose for them was their clothes. When one day, only three months before their wedding, Connor and Hank picked Gavin and Nines up to go and buy the clothes they were going to wear, Tina could feel herself becoming nervous. She had spent quite some time in the past months looking for dresses online and wondering what she would like. But whenever she thought she had found a dress that suited her, doubt came crawling in. What if this was just her mother speaking through her? Now that Tina had thrown out the scrapbook, she had no idea anymore what her plans for a wedding had been once. She figured that even if she did, that wouldn’t prevent her from asking herself if the idea had originally been hers or her mothers. But in her most torn moments, Tina wished for some form of guidance – and be it in the form of a dress she had cut out of a magazine when she was seventeen.

So, when a week later three gorgeous blonde androids, all going by the name of Chloe and sent by Gavin’s half-brother, Kamski, came to pick Tina up and help her choose her dress, she was still as nervous and undecided as she had been in the weeks before. And it didn’t get one bit better when Tina stepped into the shop filled to the brim with bridal dresses of all colors, shapes, and sizes. The Chloes were nice, keeping their distance and giving her room and so were the sales assistants. And yet, Tina couldn’t shake the feeling of unease as she went and picked out the dresses that she wanted to try on.

After an excruciating half-hour, she ended up with four white dresses, most of them with a mermaid cut and wide straps on the shoulders. It was a style Tina thought she liked but now she wasn’t sure if it was actually her or her mother, who liked it. Just as she headed towards the fitting room, one of the Chloes stopped her.

“Are you sure you want to try those?”, she asked, a kind smile on her face that didn’t really reach her eyes, “You don’t look happy and you kept looking to the colored dresses a lot. Maybe you want to try some of those too?” 

Tina couldn’t deny that the android was right. When she had been young, she had always wanted a colorful wedding dress. The color she wanted had changed with the years but she had always wanted some sort of colorful pattern at least. Her mother had hated the idea and showed her other dresses until they settled for the middle ground that was a white dress with colorful silk flowers as accents. Tina had figured that she could settle on that because it made both her and her mother happy and that was all that counted after all. But now that her mother had cut ties with her and most likely wouldn’t even attend her wedding, why should Tina care what made her happy? She took a deep breath.

“You’re right”, she said on the exhale and put three of the white dresses back without hesitation. Then she let the Chloes guide her over to the section full of dresses in all different colors and was all too happy to let them help her choose the dresses she wanted to try on. 

As it turned out, trying on wedding dresses was actually pretty exhausting business. By the time Tina got to the third dress, she already felt worn out and tired from putting on masses of fabric, closing clasps and buttons, or having corsages tightened around her waist until she could hardly breathe. The white dress turned out not to be the dress she ended up liking the least. It wasn’t her favorite either but it was nice and somehow that felt like a victory in and on itself. Finally, they got to the last dress. Just from looking at it, it was the one Tina liked most and she prayed silently that it would fit. 

The dress was of a pale, pastel orange color that turned darker towards the bottom of the skirt. It had probably more silk than all the other dresses combined and Tina absolutely loved how it rustled around her as she moved a little. The top was closed with silk ribbons in the back and even though Tina could hardly breathe again, she didn’t really mind this time. The fabric wrapped snugly around her upper body and when she looked in the mirror she loved how the beads and crystals that decorated the dress in intricate floral patterns glistened and blinked in the light from the overhead lamps. There were no straps on her shoulders that hindered Tina’s movements and the cleavage was deeper than anything her mother would ever have allowed but Tina absolutely adored how she looked and if it was up to her, she would never take the dress off again.

As she stepped out of the changing room, the Chloes looked at her and beamed

“This one”, one of them said excitedly.

“It’s perfect”, the second Chloe agreed and clapped her hands in excitement.

“You haven’t looked this happy all day”, the third Chloe added and that’s what did it for Tina. She already loved the dress so much she would’ve bought it even if all three of them hated it but being told she actually looked happy wearing it was what really sold her on it. In the end, her happiness was all that counted on her wedding day and if her mother wasn’t going to contribute to that, Tina was going to do it for herself. 

When she came home that day, Tina was beyond happy and for the first time since the proposal, she actually began to count the days until the day of her wedding.

When the day finally came, Tina got up far too early in the morning to get ready and get dressed before she was picked up by Ben Collins, who had offered to drive her to the venue. Gavin and Nines had left the flat the night before to crash at Hank’s and Connor’s place for the night so they wouldn’t see each other before the actual ceremony. By the time she stepped out of the car at the venue, Tina was shaking with excitement. Ben had been incredibly nice the entire drive there but it had hardly done anything to calm her nerves. She wasn’t even sure if she was actually nervous or just crazy excited to finally marry the men she loved. All she knew was that this was what was happening and that the thought alone made her heart beat a hundred times faster. And maybe it also had something to do with the fact that her dress, hair, and make-up had been the only things Tina herself or her partners had planned. The whole event was as much of a surprise package for her as it was going to be for everyone else.

The moment they arrived at the venue and Tina stepped out of the car, she was immediately tackled by her sisters and the surprise almost made her burst into tears for the first time that day. Throughout the entirety of planning they had told her that, unfortunately, they couldn’t be there, and as much as the thought of not having a single family member around hurt, Tina had made her peace with it. To see now that her sisters had lied to her to be able to surprise her on her wedding day was almost too much for her to take. All three of them squealed about Tina’s dress and her hair and how wonderful she looked. There were about three dozen hugs exchanged between the four sisters before Ben cleared his throat behind them and suggested they leave the parking lot and get to the actual place of celebration.

Trying not to stumble too much in her high-heeled shoes, Tina followed her sisters, who dragged her along a small path and around a corner, where Tina finally saw the place she was going to get married at for the first time. And it was quite the sight to behold. Whoever had been in charge of decorations had probably robbed a flower shop and a helium balloon factory. In the middle of it all, there was a dark red carpet that led towards the table, where the minister would stand to pronounce them married. It was flanked on both sides by a few white benches that were decorated heavily with flower garlands in all sizes and colors. The scenery was surrounded by a luscious, green garden. In a far corner, a pavilion had been erected. Tina couldn’t see much from where she was standing but she could see the overabundance of heart-shaped helium balloons in all colors imaginable. To the left of the benches, there was a building that Tina assumed they could move to if it started raining or the temperature dropped too low in the evening. A large portion of the side of the building that faced the wedding venue was covered in a massive poster that showed a picture of Gavin, Nines, and Tina together. 

There was so much of _ everything  _ Tina thought she might go blind for a moment but then she realized it was only tears rising to her eyes again from how much she loved the entire setup. It was far too much and too crazy but then again, that was how she felt about her relationship with Gavin and Nines so it seemed only fitting.

“Quite the sight to behold”, a voice behind her said and when Tina turned around, she saw Captain Fowler walking up to her, “Connor and Sixty went a little overboard with the decoration…”

“They sure did”, Tina agreed and couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of her. Fowler smiled down at her, before clearing his throat and trying to school his expression into a more serious one.

“The others on the committee suggested I should be the one to walk you down the aisle since your father isn’t here to do it”, he said and Tina frantically dug into her small handbag to retrieve a tissue, “I wouldn’t want to impose, though, so I’m only going to do it if you want me to…”

“Of course I want that”, Tina answered without hesitation as she dabbed at her eyes. Her father had left her family when she was only ten years old and died five years after that. Her mother had always cursed him for that and brought up the issue of no one being there to walk Tina down the aisle whenever they were planning her wedding. Over two decades, Tina had made her peace with it. But Fowler’s offer touched her more than she could say and suddenly she was very happy that she didn’t have to do that walk alone. 

Fowler and Tina spoke for another few minutes and it calmed Tina’s nerves tremendously. Then, the minister arrived and her nervousness returned with a vengeance. Music started playing somewhere in the distance and Tina was tempted to laugh at the cliché of it all but then Fowler wrapped his arm around hers and they started walking down the aisle. Tina felt all eyes on her and as she passed the front row, her sisters actually cheered her on before the youngest stood up to take her seat behind Tina’s as her maid of honor. Tina herself didn’t dare sit down yet. Instead, she turned away from the minister and the table and gazed down the aisle to keep an eye out for Gavin and Nines.

When they came into view and started walking down the aisle, Tina quickly fished another tissue out of her bag to dab at her eyes and prevent the tears gathering there from ruining her makeup. Gavin and Nines were dressed in matching dark blue suits with white shirts underneath. Nines wore a tie the color of Tina’s dress while Gavin had opted for a bowtie in the same color. The human’s hair was slicked back with even more hair gel than he usually wore and he looked like he had gotten a proper shave for the first time in ages. Tina could barely contain herself by the time they joined her at the impromptu altar, Gavin at her right and Nines to her left. Luckily, she wasn’t the only one. Gavin asked her for a tissue the moment the three of them sat down and Tina could see he was trembling like a leaf. And when she took Nines’ hand in hers so the android wouldn’t feel left out, his skin kept glitching out like it never had before. 

In the end, Tina didn’t remember much of the actual ceremony. She remembered the minister giving a nice speech and the adrenaline coursing through her veins the entire time. Then, she stood up and signed a paper and so did Gavin and Nines and then her maid of honor and the groomsmen. Tina put a ring on Nines’ finger and Nines’ put one on Gavin’s and Gavin put one on hers and suddenly the minister pronounced them married. Nines pulled Tina into a kiss and then did Gavin and then the two men kissed each other, and Tina was still trying not to cry because they hadn’t taken pictures yet but by this point, it was a losing battle. Her only consolation were the tears running down Gavin’s cheeks and the sight of several people in the crowd having the same trouble holding their tears back.

What followed was a celebration that was crazier and more beautiful than anything Tina could have ever imagined. They were led to the pavilion for lunch and the buffet that was there looked like something a child would put together if left to its own devices. There were some of Tina’s favorite Chinese dishes and some vegetarian stuff for Gavin and a whole bunch of thirium dishes that Tina would have loved to try if she didn’t suspect she would get horribly sick if she actually did. It was a strange mix of cultures and tastes but Tina loved it and ate until she felt she was about to burst out of her dress. 

Meanwhile, her husbands and her couldn’t stop marveling at the colorful décor and the number of helium balloons surrounding them. The floor and tables were covered in at least an inch’s worth of glittering confetti and there was hardly enough space for the plates with all the candles that were placed on each table. It was shrill and definitely too much and Tina was pretty sure her mother would hate it if she was here but that only made her love it more. 

To her own surprise, Tina hardly thought of her mother all day. She had been worried in the days leading up to the wedding that she would look at everything and continuously think of her mother but apparently, that worry had been unfounded. It still hurt a little that she wasn’t there but Tina figured that if her mother couldn’t be happy for her, she would ruin rather than enrichen the day either way. As it was, Tina was surrounded only by people that loved and supported her and that managed to drown out her disappointment about her mother not being there. 

When a few hours later, two massive wedding cakes were carried into the pavilion for the newlyweds to cut, Tina had all but forgotten about her mother’s absence. She bickered with Gavin and Nines about who was supposed to cut which cake and hold which knife and laughed like she hadn’t really done in a while. In the end, Nines cut the thirium cake while Gavin and Tina fought over control of the knife they would use to cut the non-thirium cake. By the time they had finally ended their little dance, Nines was already waiting for them, a small piece of cake in hand and rolling his eyes. It felt like the very essence of their relationship had been condensed into this very moment and Tina was glad that she didn’t start crying yet again. She and Gavin each took a small piece of cake of their own, shoved them into each other’s mouths, and then pulled the other in for a kiss that tasted of strawberries and champagne. 

And when they both turned at the same time to pull Nines into a kiss too so he wouldn’t feel left out, Tina realized that this right here really was the happiest day of her life. She hadn’t planned any of it and her mother wasn’t around to see it but it didn’t matter because she was well and truly happy. The two men she loved most in the world were here with her and so were their friends and siblings and that was really all that was important on this day. And any other day to come in the future. Because Tina knew that as long as she had Gavin and Nines, there would never be a day where she was unhappy and no one could take that away from her anymore. 


End file.
